


Поцелуй

by TandMfan, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Альбус поцеловал его первым





	Поцелуй

Альбус поцеловал Геллерта первым. 

И он совершенно точно не собирался, не должен был этого делать. Еще какие-то три дня назад он и помыслить бы о таком не мог. Если бы ему сказали, что он сам потянется к чужим губам, он бы рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку.  
Но за три дня мир может перевернуться с ног на голову, теперь Альбус был в этом уверен.

Возможно, все могло бы пойти совсем не так, случись им встретиться где-нибудь в библиотеке, в доме Батильды, на кладбище у могилы Певерелла, куда они в итоге и направились практически сразу после знакомства, но Альбус впервые увидел Геллерта не там и не так. 

Впервые он увидел Геллерта на заднем дворе собственного дома.

И пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно, как это и бывает в юности.

Альбус всю ночь просидел за свитками, в который раз переписывая статью для «Проблем Чародейства», и не заметил, как наступило утро. Рассветные лучи мазнули по пергаменту, а из приоткрытого окна донесся странный, непривычный шум. Альбус отчетливо слышал плеск воды, но до ближайшего к ним пруда была примерно миля.

Альбус подошел к окну, протирая зудящие от недосыпа глаза, отодвинул занавеску и обомлел — вместо небольшого палисадника, за которым раньше виднелась ограда и задний двор дома Батильды Бэгшот, разливалось озеро, блестящее под восходящим солнцем. Вокруг озера темнели скалистые выступы, нависали ветки деревьев. Альбус чувствовал свежий бриз на своем лице, слышал шелест листьев, плеск воды и запах сосен. 

Озеро совершенно точно было магическим. Альбус еще раз протер глаза, пощипал себя за уши, побил легонько по щекам, но иллюзия никуда не исчезала, напротив, она еще и дополнилась — по чистой, прозрачной и гладкой, как зеркало, водной глади, кто-то плыл.

Сначала Альбусу показалось, что это русалка, но когда купальщик выпрыгнул из воды на пол корпуса, беря воздух, чтобы нырнуть поглубже, Альбус увидел не рыбью чешую, а блеснувшие на солнце крепкие ягодицы — это был человек. 

Альбус следил за ним во все глаза, его заворожила простая и легкая магия. И почему ему самому не пришло в голову трансфигурировать задний двор в водоем? Лето в тот год выдалось невероятно жарким.

Купальщик выбрался из воды на скалистый берег, и у Альбуса моментально пересохло во рту — настолько прекрасен был молодой маг. Его светлая кожа сияла в солнечных лучах, у него было стройное, подтянутое тело, длинные ноги и выразительный изгиб поясницы, какой бывает у античных статуй.

Магическое озеро меняло свои очертания, исчезали сосны, уступая место привычной изгороди, а вода стала постепенно подниматься вверх. Образовался водопад, под которым и оказался юноша, он подставлял лицо под струи воды, забавно фыркая и встряхивая светлыми волосами. 

Альбусу тоже отчаянно захотелось принять душ и, желательно, ледяной. Сердце в его груди билось так сильно, словно он пролетел на метле сотню миль без остановки. 

Водопад утих, и иллюзия рассеялась. Вернулись обратно ограда и розы Батильды. Юноша, призвав без палочки свою одежду, удалился в дом, а Альбус еще долго стоял у окна, прижимаясь горячим лбом к стеклу, с трудом восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание.

В тот же день Батильда представила их друг другу. Геллерт оказался ее внучатым племянником, он приехал погостить прошлой ночью и планировал задержаться в Британии на некоторое время.

Геллерт протянул ему руку для приветствия, а Альбус не знал, куда девать глаза. Ему было неловко, и хотя он точно знал, что его утреннее подглядывание осталось незамеченным, все равно волновался и очень надеялся, что его новый знакомый спишет полыхающие румянцем щеки Альбуса на небывалую для Англии жару.

Они проговорили весь вечер, а ближе к ночи отправились вместе на кладбище, изучать могильный камень Певереллов. У Геллерта имелось несколько предположений на счет Даров Смерти. Тема их поисков была близка Альбусу тоже. Он не искал их так фанатично, как Геллерт, но настолько увлекся этим, как будто всю жизнь только о них и думал.

Возможно, потому, что за Геллертом хотелось идти, куда бы он ни позвал, его хотелось слушать днями и ночами. Но ночи они проводили порознь, лишь измученные совы летали от дома к дому, перенося короткие записки: Альбусу нужно было уделять время сестре и дому, а Геллерт строго соблюдал режим и говорил, что предпочитает ложиться спать до полуночи. 

Но почему-то на письма Альбуса он всегда отвечал, а иногда и сам затевал ночную переписку.

И каждое утро вместо их дворов появлялось озеро — Геллерт следовал распорядку во всем.  
А Альбусу с каждым днем все труднее становилось дышать, когда Геллерт оказывался рядом. В ушах шумел водопад, и сердце начинало биться все быстрее и громче, а перед глазами то и дело Геллерт представал без одежды, что совершенно не располагало к трезвым рассуждениям. 

Альбус замечал, что он практически не слышит, о чем именно Геллерт говорит.  
Он заворожено смотрел то на его губы, то на красивые изящные руки, и думал уж точно не о Дарах Смерти или об ожидающем их двоих мировом господстве.

Как назло, у Геллерта полностью отсутствовало понятие дистанции. В разговорах он постоянно хватал Альбуса то за руку, то за плечи, то бесцеремонно притягивал к себе за жилет, стараясь полностью завладеть вниманием собеседника, хотя недостатка в этом внимании не было.

Альбус замирал и кивал, не в силах с ним спорить, а Геллерт снова нависал над ним, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, как и всякий раз, когда он вещал, каким могуществом наделены они оба. В такие моменты у Альбуса кровь закипала в венах, и отвечать было трудно — настолько близким, почти интимным, оказывалось разделявшее их расстояние. 

А Геллерт словно и не замечал, как Альбус дрожит и кусает губы, как прерывается у него дыхание, когда он в очередной раз переплетает их пальцы или вдруг прижимается сзади, показывая очередное заклинание.

Альбус и сам не понимал, чем вызвана его дрожь, почему он не может не смотреть по утрам на купающегося Геллерта, почему у него подкашиваются ноги, когда Геллерт шепчет ему на ухо что-то, предназначенное только им двоим.

Казалось, вечность назад, в Хогвартсе, Альбус сидел на диване в гриффиндорской гостиной вместе с Элфиасом Дожем, и они презрительно фыркали в сторону своих однокашников, у которых внезапно наступила весна. Старшие курсы тогда совсем сошли с ума, все разбились на парочки и целовались разве что не в аудитории. Парочки уединялись в Запретном лесу, без разрешения убегали в бары Хогсмита, откуда их потом возвращали, но наказывали не строго.

Альбус и Дож вовсю готовились к экзаменам, девушек у них не было, так что все свое свободное время они посвящали книгам. И как-то раз они решили проверить, что же такого все находят в поцелуях. Была уже поздняя ночь, они неумело потянулись друг к другу и попробовали повторить то, что постоянно видели перед глазами. 

И им обоим это совершенно не понравилось. Альбус мысленно обозвал однокурсников идиотами и вернулся к учебникам. 

Но, находясь рядом с Геллертом и чувствуя на губах его горячее дыхание, когда он опять прижимался близко и пылко что-то доказывал, Альбус думал лишь о том, насколько у него мягкие губы. 

Альбус обучал Геллерта вызывать патронуса, но у того ничего не получалось, лишь легкое серебристое облачко балансировало на кончике волшебной палочки.

— Послушай, — Геллерт отбросил палочку и вцепился в альбусову рубашку, притягивая его к себе, — это все потому, что палочка не та! Вот когда в моих руках, в наших руках, будет та самая палочка, я смогу все, что угодно!

Альбус попытался возразить, что дело не в палочке, а в голове, а конкретно в самом светлом воспоминании, но Геллерт его не слушал, продолжая убеждать, что уж кто-кто, а он полон самыми лучшими воспоминаниями, и есть только одна преграда, но скоро, очень скоро, они найдут Бузинную палочку, и вот тогда!..

Альбус уже не мог смотреть Геллерту в глаза — он видел только яркие, красиво очерченные губы, над которыми пробивался легкий пушок, кончик языка, показывающийся за белоснежными зубами. Он сам не понял, как наклонился, чуть-чуть, буквально на тот самый разделявший их дюйм, и поцеловал Геллерта, когда тот еще не успел закончить фразу.

От этого легкого прикосновения к чужим губам у самого Альбуса волоски на руках встали дыбом, по спине пробежала горячая волна и чуть не подогнулись колени. Он обхватил Геллерта обеими руками, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, просто чтобы устоять на ногах.

Губы у Геллерта были горячими и очень мягкими, Альбус не мог оторваться, целуя его все крепче. Он чувствовал легкое покалывание, почти щекотку, от мягких волосков вокруг его рта, касался нежных губ языком, пытаясь проникнуть глубже, практически пил чужое дыхание. 

А Геллерт замер в его руках. Он не отталкивал, но и не отвечал на поцелуй, почему-то мгновенно одеревенев и почти не дыша.

Альбус же чувствовал себя всемогущим, всесильным, способным свернуть горы в одно мгновение. Это было не похоже ни на что: если бы Альбус раньше не знал магии, то он бы решил, что именно эти ощущения и есть настоящее волшебство.

Только через несколько секунд Альбус смог осознать, как напряжены пальцы Геллерта, сжимающие его рубашку, и, с большим трудом оторвавшись от его губ, заглянул в широко открытые, удивленные глаза.

Альбусу показалось, что Гелерт смотрит на него, как на безумного, но в его взгляде не было ни страха, ни отвращения. Альбус попробовал было что-то сказать, но тут же был остановлен — Геллерт просто прикрыл ему рот ладонью.

— Ты делал это раньше, — сказал Геллерт, и это был не вопрос.

Щеки Альбуса моментально запылали, ему оставалось только кивнуть.

— Да, делал, — кивнул он, — но сейчас все совсем не так.

Альбус помнил, что тогда с Дожем было мокро и немного неловко, сейчас же хотелось снова и снова прикасаться к горячим и нежным губам. И не только к губам. Геллерта хотелось зацеловать полностью, не пропустить ни миллиметра его гладкой белой кожи, провести языком по всем родинкам на его теле. Ощутить под пальцами его пульс, провести по выступающим ключицам, почувствовать упругость и жар этого гибкого тела. Не только подглядывать за его купанием каждое утро, но и, наконец, дотронуться до него обнаженного, сияющего под утренними лучами.

Геллерт изумленно вскинул брови.

— И как же?

— Хочется еще, — только и смог честно проговорить Альбус.

Геллерт кивнул, отодвигаясь. В его взгляде все еще было некоторое удивление, он словно что-то серьезно обдумывал. Альбус никогда еще не видел у него такого выражения лица. Он отступал все дальше и уже почти коснулся спиной двери. 

Альбус смотрел, как он уходит, и не мог пошевелиться.

— Мне пора, поздно уже, — Геллерт явно с трудом подбирал слова, — Я напишу тебе, хорошо? 

И очень быстро скрылся за дверью. 

Альбус заметался, не зная, бежать ли за ним. Сначала рванулся, потом резко остановился, руки у него мелко дрожали, и с каждой секундой он все больше впадал в панику.

Он бросился вверх по лестнице, на ходу призывая пергамент: нужно было срочно послать сову Геллерту, объясниться, попросить прощения — да все, что угодно, только бы он не уехал, не бросил, не покинул его, сочтя ненормальным или, того хуже, извращенцем.

Перья ломались под рукой, пергамент рвался, чернила не хотели складываться в слова — все в этот миг было против Альбуса. Он чуть не плакал, когда очередное перо хрустнуло под его нажимом.

И тотчас же в стекло постучалась сова. Сову Батильды Альбус узнал сразу же. Дрожащими руками он распахнул окно, впуская птицу, ругаясь самыми скверными словами, которые только знал, стянул с ее лапки скрученный пергамент, и, уже почти теряя сознание, прочел аккуратно выведенные на бумаге буквы.

«Ты прав. Хочется еще. В полночь встречаемся у вашего сарая».

Альбус с трудом сдержал крик и, обессиленный, опустился на пол. Он бросил взгляд на часы — половина десятого. Он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, подумав о том, как это странно, что всего за несколько минут он успел стать невероятно счастливым, был полностью разбит и снова обрел надежду. 

Он прикрыл глаза рукой, все еще сжимая записку Геллерта. 

И вдруг в распахнутые створки окна влетела еще одна мелкая сова. Влетела так, словно ее дополнительно пнули заклинанием для скорости. Записка не была привязана, сова выплюнула ее Альбусу в ноги и унеслась прочь.

Почерк в записке был уже не таким аккуратным.

«В одиннадцать!»


End file.
